


Petals

by HauntinglyHollow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntinglyHollow/pseuds/HauntinglyHollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cliché story about falling in love and finding oneself in the world. Steve's heart is still broken even after months have passed since he woke up into the new century, he feels like part of him has died and he can not stop feeling like an intruder in this new world. Tony is struggling with the idea of Avengers, he feels like he is the third wheel in the team and falls asleep every night... well not every night, more like when he gets to sleep... with fear that one day he fucks up something and hurts one of them with his recklessness. Together they find something in each other that will keep them going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,  
> this is my first fanfic ever so try not to die while reading :D a little feedback would be appreciated thanks ! Since this is a first for me it is possible that i may not be content with what this turns out to be and rework it latter based on the feedback ;)

Steve is sitting on his bed in his room in the Avengers Tower, it is sometime in the middle of the night, he is just starring out of the window, watching the calm yellow lights of the city. It it was he does every night since he woke up from the ice. Dressed just in his undewear, with messy hair and a streak of sweat running down his face. He feels numb after an unconfortable sleep filled with already distant nightmares about Bucky and Peggy, the war, the death... He is tired like hell, the sleep was no good but he just sits because even if he tried to rest again, it would end up being the same torturous sleep...

After a while, maybe more than that, he just gets up and decides to go for a run. Sometimes he goes for a run early in the morning when it is still dark and the city is sleeping. The silence and calm streets bring him a bit of peace and clear mind, no thoughts, just the run. That does not seems to be the case today. He decides to head for the Central Park this time around, it is one of his less used paths. He has been living in the tower for a few weeks now, but everything still feels like he just woke up from the ice. After they defeated Loki he felt like he might find peace for a while but it passed and he still feels like he is torn in two. The past reminds itself everyday, everyday he still dreams about Bucky of Peggy, about the war and his comrades, about his lost life. These thoughts, the realisation, when he wakes up everyday, it tears his heart. Steve wonders how long can he last like this. The emptiness just consumes him. It feels like he has nothing left to hold on to, nothing... and so he cries sometimes before he goes to sleep and even when he wakes up. He watches the yellow lights of the city through his wet eyes and they almost look like exploding bombs and gunshots, reminding him... 

He can not fit in this century, at least he feels like it. Even though now he has a place and a role in this new world, it just does not feel right. He even feels like a stranger in his team. His team mates are great, they are becoming friends, most of them at least, but it is not the same as with his Commandos. Natasha is a very likeable person when she is not looking like her diary is filled with murder appointments. Bruce is a very pleasant guy, someone who is always polite and just. Thor is a bit extravagant but in a kinda clumsy and funny way, the way he sticks out of this world reminds Steve of himself, they both do not belong here, but yet Thor seems to be happy, very happy everytime he is on earth, but Steve guesses it is because Thor still has a home to go back to. Clint is a jerkster, Steve thinks. Clint may look like a serious guy but when he openes his mouth even the most serious things sound kinda heroically hilarious. They are a good bunch Steve thinks.

And then there is Tony, Tony is a whole new universe, the guy is like a sharp knife, fucking useful, but you can get cut sometimes, well with Tony it is almost always. Steve is grateful for all that Tony is giving them but sometimes he can not stand Tony. His ironical and seemingly stoic attitude, his arrogance and ego, he makes Steve tick with just a smirk. Out of all the Avengers, Tony is the one with whom Steve has spent the least amount of time. They all spend a lot of time in the field and everything that evolves around it but in private, when they are in the Tower, he only spends time with Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Thor, he has even spoken more with Jarvis than with Tony. So he can not say that he knows the man, but does anybody really know him ? Rhodey maybe or Pepper, if somebody does, it is one of them. Maybe that is what it takes, to get to know the man personally and maybe then they will find a way of working together without a conflict, or maybe they will hate each other even more...

Steve does not even notice how, but he is suddenly standing in front of the Avengers tower. His mind and heart still heavy, not even the run did not help. It happens to him sometimes when toughts overwhelm his mind and he does not even pay attention to anything else. The sun is already rising up when he enters the bulding. Steve gets to his floor and takes a shower, thinking about Tony all the way, then he heads for some breakfast. The communal area is empty when he gets there and heads for the kitchen. Steve opens the fridge and takes some low fat milk out to make himself some cereals and as he turns to take out a bowl he hears a voice.

„Morning princess, how was the run ? Found any prince for yourself ?“ Says Tony with a smirk as he approaches the coffee machine.

„Morning“ is all that Steve decides to reply, he was is no mood to joke around with Tony now.

„Yeah so uhm did you see Bruce by any chance ? We were suppossed to have a super science bro session, you know, science and stuff, but he kinda bailed on me“ Tony says casually.

„No i did not see him“ Steve replies and and then procedes to get his meal and eat. But then he thinks to himself who has a supper-whatever session at 5 a.m. ? So he adds:

„But no wonder he bailed on you, who would want to work at 5 a.m. ?“

„Excuse me, early in the morning is the best time to work, new day arises with new ideas... so poetic right ? I should start writing poetry“ Tony says and smiles to himself.

Steve kinda smiles too, he images Tony as a poet and it is kinda funny, but then, nobody would guess that the famous Captain America revels in painting.

„So do you by any chance need help with something ? You know i have no idea about science but if there was something else ?“ Steve asks unsure as to how did this just come out of his mouth.

Tony is suprised by the question and offer from Steve. „Rogers are you trying to get on my good side ? Well maybe there is something... wait i get it, you are just trying to get into my amazing workshop and see what noone else has ever seen." Tony smiles and gets his coffee from the machine.

Steve realizes that he has probably never seen Tony smile at him, like at all and Steve has to admit that Tony has a charming smile.

„Uhm a new jet made of hundreds of coffee mugs and scrap iron ?“ Steve jokes.

Tony laughs. "Hey it is not so bad, there is just a few mugs, maybe a lot, but i will clean it, or Dum-E, probably Dum-E, Jarvis ?“ Tony says a little bit louder than intended.

„Yes sir ?“ Jarvis answers with a casual voice.

„Tell Dum-E to clean all the coffee mugs, thanks.“

„Dum-E is already at it Sir, anything else you wish ?" 

"That would be all Jarvis... oh wait, check if i do not have any forgotten emails from Pepper, thanks." Tony says and takes a huge gulp of coffee.

„You know coffee addiction, stuff like this happens“ Tony continues while taking another big gulp of coffee, Steve is sure that Tony has drunk the whole mug in the two gulps.

„You mean when you spend 4 days with computers and a coffee machine ?“ Steve teases.

„Hey Rogers it has been just a few hours, maybe a day or two“ Tony says and Steve can not help but smile at how Tony pretendes to be oblivious, it lookes cute and Steve catches himself smiling at Tony, they really have never talked so casually like this, Steve is suprised by how easy it is.

„As you say Stark“ Steve says while he cleans the dishes.

Tony makes himself another coffee and watches Steve as he washes the dishes after himself.

„Rogers ? Have you ever heard about a thing called a dishwasher ? It is right there, waiting for you to use it, it is getting lonely !“ Tony points at the dishwasher. Steve finishes and turnes around to face Tony.

„I know but i enjoy doing things with my hands.“ Steve says and kinda blushes.

„Maybe i could find a use for them down in the workshop, if you are still interested in helping me ?“ Tony asks and smirkes. Steve can not help but think that the man is actually a really charming guy when he is not beeing and idiot or in battlefield, but Steve would bet that Tony would claim he is charming under every circumstance.

„I am doing some new upgrades to my suit, you could help me with the hard work, deal ?“ Tony continues.

„Yes, i guess i should dress into something else right ? I am going to get dirty, am i not ?“ Steve asks.

„If you like it that way Rogers“ Tony says with a huge grin and continues while taking another coffee out of the machine „ Follow me.“  
Steve stands blushing for a few seconds. Did Tony just flirt with him ? Did this just happen ? Steve immediately collects himself and runs after Tony into the elevator, completely forgetting about putting some other clothes on.

The workshop is bigger than Steve expected, he has never been here, probably nobody except Bruce, Pepper and Rhodey has. Steve smiles to himself as he spots approximately 10 coffee mugs on one of Tonys tables, each different color, one with a picture of all the Avengers imprinted on it. There is a lot of tables, lot of computers and other gadgets, loads of metal and a couch in one of the corners.

"This is amazing" Steve says aloud, while he continues to explore the place.

"Of course it is amazing, i have built it, but you know what is more amazing ?" Tony asks with a grin.

"No ?" Steve just says while still looking around.

"Me." Tony just casually throws out.

"Oh come on Stark, that was cheap." 

"I am many things but not cheap Rogers." Tony replies while he opens up his latest project.

"So show me what we have got here" Steve says and goes to stand next to Tony.

"Get ready to be exposed to an unhealthy amount of amazingness !" 

So they get to work on his newest version of the suit, Steve helps him with working with the metal while Tony talkes about some sciency stuff Steve does not understand so he just listens and after all it turnes out to be quite a fascinating moment, being involved in the process of creating something like this. He has to admit he had good time with Tony, it was the longest amount of time they spent together and without a fight and in a casual situation. Maybe Tony is not such an idiot afterall Steve thinks to himself, maybe they could be friends after all or maybe they will fight in the nearest possible situation.

That night Steve went to sleep a bit more relaxed than he was used to, watching the yellow lights from outside the window for a while and then he laid down peacefully. He had just spent the whole day with Tony Stark, so strange...


End file.
